To Trick the Gods
by iridescence
Summary: Riku x Sora. What's your fate?
1. Blurring the Edges

~I don't own Kingdom Hearts~  
  
Riku x Sora! dont you just love them together!?   
  
it took me a while to muster the courage to write a Riku x Sora fic, because there are so many authors out there that write them so well... so please don't flame me if you don't like it! flames make me sad. criticism's all good; just no 'i hate it' (if you dont mind. ^_^)  
  
I hope everyone who reads this likes it~!   
  
be forewarned: i have a tendency to write OOC.   
  
ah so sorry about so much talking beforehand~ on to the fic ^_^ !  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~Chapter 1: Blurring the Edges~~~~~  
  
Sora's POV  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'I've been having these weird thoughts lately... like is any of this for real, or not?'  
  
.  
  
Everything's so dark.   
  
Am I alone?   
  
No. Standing there in the ocean...  
  
"Riku!"  
  
'Why doesn't he turn around?'  
  
"*Riku*!"  
  
...I'm shouting, but... there's no sound...?  
  
The wave... that wave is going to crash on him...  
  
I know he sees it; he's facing it...   
  
What's he *doing*, anyway?  
  
.  
  
Now he's turning to me... smiling that cocky, trademark grin of his... reaching out his hand. Damn, he's as sexy as ever. I wish he'd... Bad! Stop that train of thought right there, Sora! You shouldn't be thinking those things about your best friend... it wouldn't work out. He's not even like that, is he?  
  
.  
  
Either way, he'll always be my best friend, and, before I even realize it, I find myself going into the water to meet him. He's farther out than I thought... I- I *have* to make it! I can't let Riku down... I have to prove myself to him! That I can be as good as he is!  
  
The wave...! I-I can't get away from it...  
  
The water crashes around me, and I feel nothing.  
  
Ah! Am I drowning? I should be, right? I don't wanna die!  
  
But... I can breathe? I'm... on the beach! But I couldn't have washed up on shore this quickly... and, besides, my clothes are completely dry.   
  
What the hell?  
  
.  
  
Hey, there's Kairi! Maybe she saw what happened? Maybe she knows what's going on?  
  
"Hey! Kairi!"  
  
She's no Riku, but she's cool enough... I mean, we're always together. She's almost like a sister. She's the one I ought to have fallen in love with... aw, why do I always mess things up?  
  
.  
  
But... you know, maybe I loved Riku even before Kairi even came to Destiny Islands. As cheesy as it sounds, I think I loved him before I really knew what love was. Being with him just makes me feel so... comfortable. I can be myself with Riku. I don't have to pretend to be happy, or sympathetic, or whatever, like I do with Kairi and Selphie. I don't have to pretend to like blitzball, like I do with Wakka and Tidus. Even though I'm always trying to impress him... I know Riku doesn't think poorly of me. And, even if I *could* beat him, he would tease me just the same.   
  
And, honestly, I *like* it when he teases me. Because I'm really the only one he teases. It's like having my own special part of Riku, one that I don't have to share with anyone else.  
  
.  
  
Kairi's looking out at the ocean... what's there? Is it Riku? He's probably still in the water... Damn, I forgot! Is he okay?!   
  
It's... it's me?! I'm falling from the sky... But I'm right here!   
  
At least, I think I am...  
  
No... I'm not. Cause I'm drowning again... sinking to the ocean floor. It's dark; I can feel the air leaving my lungs... But I don't feel like I'm dying this time, either. Shouldn't I be? There's not supposed to be air underwater... but I don't feel myself breathing, either.   
  
It's more like I'm just... existing, floating in space.  
  
.  
  
Where did this strange room come from? And, how did I get here?  
  
There's a voice from nowhere, telling me things I don't understand... about fighting, light, and darkness... something about a door... and there are little black things attacking me. Hah, I can take them. When you fight Riku as often as I do, you can take anything. Well, anything but Riku himself.  
  
.  
  
Now I'm back on the island... there's Tidus! And Wakka, and Selphie! I wonder if they know what's going on. Is it happening to them, too? Or is it just me?   
  
Maybe I just blacked out or something... but why? Nothing happened...  
  
Is there something wrong with me?  
  
.  
  
"Tidus!"  
  
"What are you so afraid of?"  
  
.  
  
O~kay... not exactly what I expected, but... I guess I'll humor him.  
  
.  
  
"Hmm... getting old."  
  
"Gettin' old? Is that really so scary?"  
  
.  
  
Yes, it is... Getting older means more responsibility, less time to do whatever you feel like. It means growing apart from friends. Everything changes with time. And I hate change. Not that I'll say it out loud.   
  
But anyway... what's with him? Maybe Selphie knows...  
  
.  
  
"Hi, Selphie! What's up with Tidus?"  
  
"What's most important to you?"  
  
.  
  
Not Selphie, too?!  
  
.  
  
"Uh, friendship, I guess."  
  
"Is friendship such a big deal?"  
  
.  
  
An un-Selphie like answer if I've ever heard one... she's always so bright and cheerful! Friendship is definitely important to *her*... usually an answer like that would cause her to glomp me, saying something along the lines of 'Awww, you're so cute! I'm so glad we're friends!'  
  
Why are they acting like this? It's like... like they aren't thinking on their own!  
  
Well... the only one left's Wakka, right? Maybe he's not acting as weird as these two are...  
  
.  
  
"Hey, Wakka!"  
  
"What do you want outta life?"  
  
.  
  
Aw, man... maybe it's some kind of game?   
  
I don't get it, but, whatever. Maybe they'll explain if I win?  
  
So, what *do* I want out of life?  
  
Um...  
  
.  
  
"To be strong."  
  
"To be strong, huh?"  
  
.  
  
Yes. That's it.  
  
If I'm strong, maybe Riku will accept me as something other than just a little kid.  
  
I want to be strong.  
  
.  
  
The dark room again... man, I'm just going back and forth, aren't I? Kind of like someone's channel surfing through my life.   
  
There's no way I'm awake. This is too bizarre.  
  
But it sure *feels* real...  
  
What's all this talk about a door, anyway?  
  
More of those black things are attacking me... and the voice is telling me not to be afraid.  
  
'Don't be afraid'? How can I *not* be afraid?  
  
I don't care about the stupid things attacking me. Hah, it's not them I'm afraid of.  
  
I was afraid long before this all started. I didn't need to fall through the floor of the ocean to know what I feared.  
  
I'm afraid everything will change.  
  
I'm afraid of losing what I have now.  
  
And fear keeps secrets locked inside.  
  
.  
  
I want to go back to Destiny Islands.  
  
To my home. To my friends.  
  
To Riku.  
  
But... somehow, I feel like that isn't going to happen...  
  
There's something in the way... I just don't know what it is.  
  
.  
  
The beach again? This is getting ridiculous.  
  
There's Kairi!  
  
.  
  
"So this is where you are! I was looking for you. I should have known you'd be here, sleeping on the beach as always..."  
  
"But I wasn't sleeping! I fell into this black hole... and... uh... Maybe... maybe it was a dream. I don't know."  
  
.  
  
Now I'm really confused... was it honestly a dream? It seemed too real... it actually *hurt* when those black things attacked me... but...  
  
Does it even matter?  
  
I just want everything to go back to normal.  
  
Maybe I can just forget all about it, and we can get back to building our raft...  
  
.  
  
"Kairi? What was your hometown like?"  
  
"Sora, I've told you, I don't remember! *giggle* But I would like to see it, someday."  
  
"So would I! I wanna see it, and any other world out there! I want to see them all!"  
  
"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?"  
  
.  
  
Riku... I could never forget you.  
  
.  
  
"Am I the only one working on this raft? And you, Kairi! You're just as lazy as he is!"  
  
"Haha, so you found me out!"  
  
"Anyway, let's get back to work."  
  
.  
  
Kairi gave me a list of things to get... not that hard to follow. Logs, cloth, and stuff. Shouldn't be too bad, should it?  
  
Ooh... there's Riku, on that little island of his... the one with the paopu tree. It'll always be 'Riku's Island' to me; he's always there. It's a great feeling, always knowing just where to look for your best friend.  
  
But it's hard to see the object of your affections sitting right under a bunch of ripe paopu fruit, just waiting to be shared...   
  
I'd love to have my destiny intertwined with Riku's.  
  
Not that it won't be, if I have anything to say about it... I won't leave him behind, or be left behind, without a fight.  
  
But a paopu fruit would just make that so much easier...  
  
.  
  
"Riku!"  
  
"Hey, Sora! You getting stuff for the raft? I already gave mine to Kairi. Or, did you want a match? This one's for the championship!"  
  
.  
  
Right, as if I could beat him. But I always try. I get to be close to Riku that way. It's what we do when we're together. It's almost as if our friendship is entirely based on challenging each other. As much fun as that can be, though... I don't know, sometimes I feel like I'd really rather not challenge Riku for everything. Sometimes I want to be with Riku for the sake of being with him, without one of us having to win.  
  
And I definitely don't want to fight Riku for Kairi. I don't even want Kairi in the first place. I'd much rather fight Kairi for Riku.  
  
Does he even like guys?   
  
Is it okay that *I* like guys? Am I some kind of freak?  
  
.  
  
"Now it's 10 to 1, Sora! Give it up!"  
  
.  
  
Yep, true to form, I've lost another match to Riku... although it's not surprising. He's so much better than everyone else on the island it's ridiculous. I beat him once... and that was pure, dumb luck. Sad part is, I'm the only kid on the island that can even keep up with him... Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus just aren't devoted enough to their 'training' to be able to beat Riku.   
  
No one takes fighting as seriously as Riku does. No one.  
  
.  
  
Oh, well, guess I'd better get started collecting those things for the raft... don't wanna disappoint the others, right? I think I saw a log over by the secret place...  
  
.  
  
"Hi there!"  
  
.  
  
That voice... it doesn't sound like anyone I know. Is there a new kid on the island?   
  
Wait, how could there be? No one's come to the island since Kairi did, and she was the first one in as long as anyone could remember...   
  
Maybe I'm just hearing things?  
  
.  
  
"Play with me?"  
  
'Who's... who's there?"  
  
"Me! *giggle* I'm over here! By the waterfall."  
  
"Ah, sure... coming."  
  
.  
  
What? Is *that* who's talking to me?  
  
There's a little girl, about 6 years old, standing at the edge of the pool of water.   
  
Or at least, I *think* she's a little girl... but everything about her- her skin, hair, clothes, even her eyes- is luminous, metallic, ethereal; she looks as if she were dipped in quicksilver. Her eyes have no irises or pupils... I wonder if she's blind?  
  
.  
  
"You're really cute, for a boy! Won't you play with me?"  
  
.  
  
Guess not.  
  
.  
  
"Ah, thanks! Sure I will, um..."  
  
"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, sorry! I'm Lachesis. *giggle* Nice to meet you, Sora."   
  
She stuck out her hand, as if waiting for me to shake it, but moved it away before I got the chance to, instead staring up at my face intently.  
  
"Yep, definitely cute! Although you look kinda girly..."  
  
.  
  
Girly?!  
  
Grr... since she's little, I guess I'll let that one slide.  
  
.  
  
"Uh... how do you know my name?"  
  
"...Hmm..."  
  
.  
  
Strange kid.  
  
What kinda answer is 'Hmm'?  
  
.  
  
"Oh! *giggle* You love a boy, don't you?"  
  
.  
  
*What*?! How the hell...?!  
  
.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well... do you? Ne, Sora! I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
"Y-yeah. So what?! And how do you-"  
  
"...What's he look like?"  
  
"What?! I- I'm not gonna..."  
  
"Does he have hair the color of the moon? And eyes like the sea?"  
  
"..."  
  
"...So he *is* the boy with moon-hair..."  
  
.  
  
Why does she look so sad all of a sudden?  
  
.  
  
"Ah, it's true, then. Many things will happen... and there isn't always a happy ending. But don't cry, Sora. Promise me you won't cry..."  
  
.  
  
With this, her face contorted, and she looked like she might cry herself. Then, with a wistful expression, she stepped backwards into the pool... She sunk like a stone, dropping quickly out of sight, but she slipped into the water so smoothly she didn't even ripple the surface.  
  
.  
  
"Wait, Lachesis!"  
  
.  
  
Is she all right? What is it with water today? Just like I did in my dream, she sunk straight to the bottom.  
  
But... did she? The water's sparkling, perfectly clear... but I don't see her at all, not a trace. Almost as if she dissolved into the water.   
  
Almost as if she never existed at all.  
  
But maybe she wasn't real to begin with? That would explain her presence on the island, not to mention her looks. But... why did she say what she did? And why did she know my name?  
  
'Don't cry, Sora. Promise me you won't cry...'  
  
.  
  
"Lachesis!? What did you mean? Why would I cry?"  
  
.  
  
As if shouting to the place where I last saw her would make any difference at all...  
  
.  
  
"Sora, you goof! Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Aah! Riku! W-where did you come from?"  
  
.  
  
Please don't tell me he heard the whole thing... please tell me he didn't hear about me loving a boy...  
  
.  
  
"Kairi sent me to see what was taking you so long! She only asked for a couple of logs and some cloth, you know. It shouldn't take all day. I mean, I know you're not *me*, but *still*, Sora. Even *Tidus* isn't *that* slow."  
  
"I know that! I just got... caught up in something."  
  
"Yeah, like talking to yourself. What was that about crying?"  
  
.  
  
He heard me... wonder how much he heard? Talking to myself... he obviously didn't see her, or else he wouldn't have said that... so, unless I was hallucinating and she really didn't exist, I guess he just heard that last bit.   
  
He must think I'm totally crazy.  
  
.  
  
"Haha, it's nothing. I was just trying to make finding the stuff more fun... like an adventure or something!"  
  
"Right. If I were anyone else, Sora, that would probably work... but are you forgetting that I'm your best friend? I've known you forever! Don't you think I can tell when you're lying by now? Something's bothering you. So, what is it? Spill."  
  
"It really *is* nothing, I'm probably just imagining things or something... but something really weird just happened to me, Riku."  
  
"Something really weird, huh? Like what?"  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
.  
  
What do I say? I can't exactly tell him everything... then he would know I don't like Kairi, that I don't even like girls. Actually, it'd be worse than that; he'd know the boy I like has 'moon-hair' and 'eyes like the sea'. And, in the off chance he didn't figure it out from that... what would I do if he asked me who it was? What am I supposed to say? 'It's you, Riku! I don't love Kairi, even though I'm supposed to. I love *you*. But, please don't let it change our friendship!' Riight. That'd go over well. How can a confession like that *not* change a friendship? Even if there's a chance he feels the same way... I'm not willing to risk it. Riku's too important to me. I don't want to throw away a lifetime of friendship for something like my stupid, unrequited love. I'd rather keep it a secret. I never *wanted* this, anyway! I didn't *want* to fall in love with him! I just kinda... did.   
  
.  
  
"You...?"  
  
"I just thought I saw a little girl, that's all. But she was really weird-looking... and then she disappeared."  
  
"...So what does crying have to do with anything?"  
  
.  
  
Damnit, I'm obviously not dying to offer information here... why does Riku have to be so persistent? And why does he have to know me so well?  
  
.  
  
"I-I was talking to her. And she said things were going to happen, and wanted me to promise her I wouldn't cry..."  
  
.  
  
Smiling, a real, warm smile this time, he reaches out to me.  
  
"Sora... I believe you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~Lachesis is one of the Greek fates (unless I'm totally forgetting my mythology) .   
  
ooh and if anyone can tell me who Lachesis is based on (the way she looks I mean) ill be really happy! yay for you! ^_^   
  
please review ^_^ id be ever so grateful~ 


	2. Of Dreams and Nightmares

~I don't own Kingdom Hearts~  
  
Riku x Sora  
  
.  
  
Lots of thanks to Angel K.D., Lil-ChiBi-person, and Lalapad for reviewing ^_^   
  
.  
  
~~~~~Chapter 2: Of Dreams and Nightmares~~~~~  
  
Sora's POV  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Sora... I believe you."  
  
.  
  
Going towards his oustreched hand, he pulls my back to his chest puts his arms around me in a protective way. Kairi once said that stuff like this is 'so wrong'. But what's wrong with being comforted by your best friend? Riku and I have *always* been this close... even before I had realized I loved him, I loved it when he did this.  
  
.  
  
"You... you do?"  
  
"Yeah. I can tell when you're lying. And I've... well, that can wait till later. But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I don't think you're telling me everything..."  
  
.  
  
Gah! Why the hell does Riku always have to know *everything*?! I mean, I know he's freaking *perfect* and all... but, really! I thought it was a good enough answer... it would have fooled *me* into believing that was all. Damn it!  
  
.  
  
"That's... I... it doesn't matter."  
  
"Sora, why won't you tell me? It obviously matters, you're all upset. Gods, what kind of a friend are you making me out to be? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Yeah! I do! I trust you, Riku... but I... I can't tell you."  
  
Pulling away from me with a slightly hurt look on his face, he says "...Fine. I understand. Why don't you just go tell *Kairi*, or something. Just do me a favor. Don't let it get to you, okay?"  
  
.  
  
Before he starts to walk away, his pained expression turns into another cocky grin. This one only seems half-hearted, though... Man, what have I done? I didn't want to tell Riku because I was afraid he wouldn't want to have anything to do with me... but I'd rather have him mad at me than have him think I don't trust him. Gods, Riku, you make everything so complicated...  
  
.  
  
"Riku!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I... she seemed so happy, until she asked me something, and the whole conversation changed."  
  
"What did she ask?"  
  
"Well... she said I liked a guy, and she wanted to know who he was. I didn't tell her, but she guessed... and she looked as if the world was about to end when she realized she was right."  
  
"So you..."  
  
"I what?! Yes, I like boys, Riku! Only boys. I don't want Kairi. So sorry. I've *never* looked at her that way. If you don't want to associate with me, I'll understand. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, really. So, why don't you walk away, like I know you're dying to but you're too polite to actually do."  
  
"Sora, what the *hell* would I do that for? I'm your friend, no matter what. ...Just finish the freaking story already, okay? If the girl was who I think it was, we really ought to do something about it *now*. We can deal with your issues about your sexuality later."  
  
"Riku..."  
  
"So? Go on, finish the damn story already!"  
  
"...Well, actually, that's kinda it... She didn't really tell me anything else. Just that things were going to happen, and that I shouldn't cry, even though I loved this boy."   
  
.  
  
A little embarrassed, I rubbed the back of my head; I really didn't mean to freak out on Riku like that. I just thought he'd get upset... I don't know, if I were straight, I think I'd be pretty damn surprised if I found out my best friend was gay. Especially if I found out the way I just told Riku. He really is a great friend... I should have known he'd always accept me for whoever I was. Riku's just like that. He doesn't ditch friends. Especially not when they need his help.  
  
.  
  
"Oh... that's it? So... I guess the only question left is... Sora!"  
  
"Uh, yeah?" He seemed kinda lost in thought there for a few minutes, so I wasn't really expecting the sudden urgent 'Sora!' when he said it. I wonder if he's figured out what's going on? Gods, I knew he would be able to help me. Riku can do anything.  
  
"Sora... I don't know how to say this, really, but..."  
  
.  
  
Riku, at a loss for words?! *Riku*?! Has hell frozen over? My God! And, is he... blushing!?  
  
.  
  
"Sora, is the person you love... me?"  
  
I wince. Is it that obvious? Damn, now I've *really* messed everything up. Everything's gonna change, I just know it.   
  
"Um... well... yeah." I can feel the heat in my cheeks... I don't think I even want to *know* how red my face is right now. What does he think of me? Is he disgusted?   
  
Does he even care?   
  
"Just as I thought. I get it, now... the girl's name was Lachesis, right?"  
  
.  
  
Nodding dumbly, I wonder if it's a good sign or bad that he's not even acknowledging the fact that I told him I love him; I mean, yeah, that wasn't exactly the way I had dreamed of him finding out, but *still*! He could say *something*, couldn't he?   
  
.  
  
"I've seen her, too. About a week ago. She's got silver skin, right? I saw her out by the paopu tree; she told me she had been waiting for me there."  
  
"Waiting for you? What did she say?"  
  
"...She told me not to interfere."  
  
"Interfere? Interfere with what?"  
  
"Fate."  
  
.  
  
Interfere with fate... what could that possibly mean? How could anyone do something like that? Isn't fate supposed to be predetermined? As in, unchangeable? And, what fate would Riku run the risk of changing?  
  
Well, no matter what, *something* must be seriously wrong. After all, the normally cool and collected Riku seems pretty damn nervous. As in, getting fidgety and stuff. Another first. Man, is today weird...  
  
.  
  
"Riku? What did she mean by that?"  
  
"I... Well, before we were even born, our lives were predetermined, right? That's basically what fate is. ...Lachesis is the goddess of fate."  
  
.  
  
That... kid?! The goddess of fate?! Um, right. Wasn't expecting that. I would have thought the goddess of fate would be a little... older, maybe?   
  
Whatever. If Riku says she's the goddess of fate, it's gotta be true; Riku's always right.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah, so? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I know our fates; I know what's supposed to happen. I only really have a vague idea of how I could change it, but Lachesis obviously sees me as a threat. Personally, I like *my* version much better than the original, but..."  
  
"Um... Riku, if it's okay to ask... what's your fate? The one you want, I mean."  
  
"...I-I don't really know how much I can tell you... but, well..." He's stammering. God, just let this all end and let everything go back to normal...  
  
"That's okay, then. I just..."  
  
"I'll tell you this much. It has a lot to do with you."  
  
"With... me?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually, the fate most affected by the change would be yours."  
  
"Mine? How? Can't I know?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"But why? And why would you change *my* fate?"  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Come on! I wanna know!" Real mature, I know. But, damn, this is *my* fate we're talking about here! Don't I even get a say in things?  
  
"...Alright! Alright, already! She told me not to tell you, but... I love you! I love you, okay?! I hated Kairi when she came to the island for taking you away from me, even though we still spent most of our time together. I didn't want to share. I still don't. Sora, I want you to be mine..."  
  
"Yours..."  
  
"But you're... you're fated for Kairi. You're going to marry her, and have a son... a son that will unify the worlds. If I were to try to change your mind..."  
  
"But, Riku, I love you... I've never loved Kairi. It's always been you. To tell you the truth, when she first came, I was convinced that she was an 'icky girl' that would take away my Riku, because you were so handsome she wouldn't be able to resist. Actually, I kinda still thought that until just now. I've always thought Kairi would steal you from me. And it hurt. It hurt a lot!"  
  
"Sora, I know. I should have realized you didn't love Kairi... because I know there's no love in your fate. And that's what hurts me the most."  
  
"Riku..."  
  
"But, now that I know you love me... I'll do anything to keep that from happening. When I thought you wanted Kairi... I wasn't going to try to change your life for my own sake. Even if you'd grow apart, it wouldn't really be my place to say anything, would it? But now, I won't give you up, no matter what fate dictates."  
  
"Riku, thanks. Thank you so much..."  
  
.  
  
But just as we were about to kiss, just as the moment I had been waiting for all my life had begun to happen, Lachesis appeared again.  
  
.  
  
"Riku. I've said it before; I will *not* let you interfere."  
  
.  
  
With that, the sweet looking, childlike Lachesis raised her right hand, and Riku fell. And I mean, really fell; the floor below him opened up and sucked him in. As i stood there gaping, not quite realizing what had just happened, she reverted to her previously angelic composure.   
  
.  
  
"Well then, Sora, now that that's over with, how about we have a tea party?"  
  
Finally finding my voice, I screamed. A delayed reaction, yes, and there were no coherent sentences; just a lot of 'Riku' here and there, and lots of 'why'. But this was enough for her to twist her mouth into a thoughtful frown.  
  
"Aww, Sora! It's better this way! And a boy as cute as you shouldn't be unhappy! Come on, Kairi's not that bad. And that stupid boy isn't half as great as he thinks he is."  
  
.  
  
I was shaking, shaking with rage, sadness, a little bit of fear, and something I couldn't identify. How could this stupid brat do something like this?! How could she take my Riku away?! And what the hell was she thinking, playing it off as nothing like that?!  
  
.  
  
"Don't... don't say that about Riku. I love him. To me, he *is* that great. He's everything. And your opinion really doesn't matter, anyway."  
  
"But, Kairi's pretty! Couldn't you love her, too?"  
  
.  
  
Pretty?! What do looks have to do with love? Sure, I love the way Riku looks. But that's just part of him. I didn't fall in love with his appearance. I fell in love with *him*, with everything about him. I fell in love with the way he smiles and helps me up after another of my many losses; I love the way he sits under the paopu tree, thinking, at twilight, with the light reflecting off of him; I love the look of determination on his face when he's decided to do something; I love the way he smells, sweet and like the ocean, with something I can't place; I love everything about him, so many things I couldn't possibly name them all. How could I learn to love Kairi, when Riku has completely taken over my freaking *soul*? How can you love someone else when there isn't even enough room in your heart to contain everything you feel for one person? And how can you *learn* to love someone, anyway?  
  
.  
  
"Kairi's like a sister to me... why can't you see that? You're the goddess of fate; you should know that I can never love Kairi the way I love Riku. I *need* Riku."  
  
"Stupid... you annoying humans, always talking about this; you 'need', you 'love', you 'want'. But what do they really mean, Sora? What does needing Riku mean to you? Why won't you forget about him, already?"  
  
How the hell am I supposed to explain something that can't be explained? I dunno, it's like, if Riku's not there... Riku's *not there*! Riku *has* to be there! You know, air, water, food, Riku? I don't know how to put it into words! I guess I have to try, but... still! Why doesn't she know?! How can she control fate without understanding human emotion?  
  
"Ah...When Riku's not around, I feel like I'm only half there. If something happened to Kairi, or Selphie, or Tidus, or any of the others on the island, I would be really sad; but not if something happened to Riku. If something happened to Riku, I really don't know what I'd do, but I'd never be the same. I'd never get over it. It's cliche, but I'd probably die without him. And, if I didn't die, I know there's no way I'd be optimistic, cheerful, motivated... any of the things I am today. Riku gives me confidence; he keeps me alive."  
  
.  
  
It's amazing, the things you realize when you're in the heat of the moment. Riku really *is* that important to me; I had just never thought about it like that before. It's kind of nice to know you have someone you love enough to die for; very romantic. Cliche, yes, but romantic nonetheless.  
  
.  
  
"I see... so you're going to make this difficult. I wish you'd just go along with it, Sora; the future is inalterable."  
  
"But I can always die trying, can't I?"  
  
"All right then, Sora... I'll leave you alone, and I'll even return that... *boy* of yours. But keep this in mind: I will not give up. I *was* going to go easy on you; I felt bad for you, because you really seemed to think you loved him. Of course, I knew better, but still... humans are easily decieved. But, after this... I do *not* tolerate utter defiance, Sora. Some people need to be taught a lesson; apparently, you're one of them."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~please review~ 


End file.
